


挂科

by tuziya123



Category: Actor RPF, 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziya123/pseuds/tuziya123
Summary: 4k碰碰车
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 14





	挂科

**Author's Note:**

> “人面兽心”教授赞×欧气爆棚学渣啵  
> 4k字碰碰车

1  
王一博站在Z大校门口的时候，心情无比的复杂，就在两个月前，他查到了高考分数，坐在电脑前扒着屏幕来回看了几遍，又喊来了等在外面激动的已经抹了一手汗的王妈妈，王妈妈看了一眼就尖叫着跑了出去，抓起手机开始四方报喜，王一博很无语，用脚想都知道几个家族微信群应该已经传来了。

可王一博还是不相信，一个电话打到了好友汪卓成那，“你帮我查个分”

“？？？你没手啊？”

“这分太假了，我怀疑有内鬼”

“多少啊？”

“680”

“操你妈？！背着我看书？”

“屁话这么多呢？！帮我查一下”

王一博坐在旋转椅上晃悠悠的转了个圈

电话那头传来点鼠标和噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音，接着伴随着汪卓成的骂骂咧咧，声音逐渐清晰起来，“就是680，你他娘去拜佛了还是上香了？！”

“得嘞，挂了，等我买了大摩托带你兜风”

“操王一博你个……”

汪卓成看了一眼被挂断的电话，没说完的两个字咬牙切齿的蹦了出来 ，“王八”

嗯……王一博同学欧气爆棚考出了比平时高了整整50分的分数，顺利考上了重庆最好的大学

可喜可贺

2  
大学生活刚开始总是枯燥无味的，陌生的环境和室友，以及秃了顶的马原老师，

王一博瘫在课桌上，刚睡了一节课肩膀酸的很，慢悠悠的站起来晃出了教室，下一节是更无聊的高数课，身边的人群乌央乌央的涌过去，生怕去晚了抢不到最后一排的位置，王一博缓慢的速度一下显得怪异极了，耐克的小脏包随意背在身后，高挑的个子倒也引起了路过的女生红着脸的目光

王一博进教室的时候，后排满满当当，瞥了眼空着的位置，取下包大步走向了离讲台最近的空位，刚坐下没一会儿，教室门再次打开，身后传来了此起彼伏的吸气声，以及一连串的“我靠”

“同学们好，原本的李教授休了产假，所以这门课暂时由我来上，我叫肖战”

声音清爽有力，王一博抬了头，正巧对上了那人桃花般的眼睛，仿佛能摄人魂，王一博瞥开了眼睛，不知道是不是错觉，耳边传来一声轻笑。

“现在我们开始上课”

3  
“啊……肖……肖战！你他妈的……唔……”

怎么会这样呢？

王一博被按倒在办公桌上的时候，满脑子都是这句话，

办公桌上铺天盖地的卷子被压的出了褶皱，王一博两条腿悬空，根本使不上劲，嘴巴被肖战又轻又柔的舔着，酥酥麻麻的，浑身像着了火，胳膊被藏青色的领带绑着按在头顶，姿势糟糕的不行，王一博觉得自己要疯了，余光看到虚掩着的门，急的眼尾红了半截，豆大的泪珠刚漫出来就被肖战尽数舔了去

“肖战……你别……”

“王一博，是你起的头”肖战爱死了挂着泪痕的王一博，附身又亲了两下人粉嫩的下唇，

“你放屁！我就是多问了几次问题！”王一博委屈的要死，眼睛亮晶晶的带着些雾气

“不是你求我不挂你科的吗？”肖战手摸到了王一博的衣服里，一个掀起雪白的肌肤瞬间袒露在空气里，身下的人打了个寒颤，动了动身子，抬脚抵在了肖战的胸前，“你敢！”

肖战也不恼，一把抓住了细细的脚踝慢慢朝自己方向拖了拖，邪魅的瑞凤眼就这么看着王一博慢慢下滑，僵持了好一会儿，门口突然传来一阵敲门声，

“肖教授，院长找你”

肖战明显感受到了小狮子开始发抖的身子，皱了皱眉头，应了一声，听到门口的脚步声慢慢远去，才惋惜的揉了揉王一博染成蓝灰色的小脑袋，“晚上来我这”

“滚，谁去谁是狗！”王一博没了束缚一个起身，抓起倒在地上的斜挎包，手忙脚乱穿好了衣服，头也没回的跑出了办公室

王一博一鼓作气跑回了宿舍，才发现自己脸红的不像样，下嘴唇肿了一片，又气又羞，索性直接爬上床把自己蒙在了被子里

一觉醒来天已经黑了，王一博手机屏幕亮了亮，抓起来看了一眼，

【不想挂科10点前过来】

“妈的老流氓！”王一博低声骂了两句，坐在床上想了好一会儿才翻身下了床。

4  
“开门！”王一博换了身衣服，特地戴了顶鸭舌帽，帽檐压的很低，站在门外几乎是在捶门

门开了一下，王一博瞬间被一个蛮力拽了进去，还没反应过来，直接被按在了玄关的柜子上，腰磕在上面王一博疼出了哭腔，唔嘤嘤的还没叫唤出声，嘴巴就被封住了，肖战的吻技熟练的让人沉沦，大手插进蓝灰色蓬松松的发中，手指缠上几根发丝，眼底是令人迷醉的深情，王一博闭着眼，小舌被对方粗暴的含住，口水漫过赤贝溢出嘴角，

肖战手搂过人的细腰把人拖了起来，两嘴暂时分开，一道银丝亮晶晶的拖拽出来，王一博趴在肖战肩头喘着粗气，

“肖老师私下是这样对学生的吗？”声音闷闷的，肖战听着讨喜的狠

“只有你，只对你这样”

“不要脸，亏你还是个教授”

肖战笑了笑，抱着王一博朝里屋走，

“谁规定的教授不能谈恋爱？”

“屁嘞，你就是馋我的身子，你可没告白过”小奶音抓心挠肺的，听起来还有点可怜

肖战进了屋把人轻轻放在了床上，屋里是好闻的桂花香，王一博沾到床就困了，软着身子往被窝里爬，肖战脱了上衣跟着上了床，拽着脚踝把人拉到了身下，垂着眼看他，

“你下午说什么来着”一边问一边熟练的褪去了王一博的上衣，接着开始脱他的裤子

“什么都没说！”王一博缩了缩身子，衣服被扒的干干净净，微风吹的着实有点冷，

肖战勾了勾嘴角，探过身子从床头柜的抽屉里捻出一管崭新的润滑剂，

“谁说的来了就是狗？叫两声？”肖战挤了些抹在手指上，倾身压了上去，伸到王一博发紧的穴口边轻柔的摩擦，冰凉的膏体沾到皮肤上，王一博冷的有些委屈，伸手搂上了肖战的脖子，贴上了男人发烫的胸膛，压着奶气的嗓子，小声说，“汪”

肖战轻声笑了笑，加快了手上的动作

“啊……肖战！”简短的语气词刚说出口，王一博就感觉到围着穴口打圈的手指猛的深入了进去，肖战腾出另一只手抱住了身下红的发烫的人，

“狗崽崽，放松点，你太紧了”

“唔……你……难受，你别，别再深了”王一博话都说不完整，整个人软的像摊水，

肖战的手指被肠壁紧紧吸附着，感受到小穴里已经开始出水了，这才探入了第二根手指，王一博光溜溜的挂在他身上，眼泪糊了满脸，鼻头哭的红红的，肖战心软了些，扩张的差不多就把手指抽了出来，肠液滴滴答答掉在被单上，

“王一博，你高数学的怎么样”肖战慢悠悠褪去了自己的裤子，把软趴趴的小孩按回了床上，

“你有病啊，上个床还要学高数？”王一博别过头没理他，下身却可耻的硬了，挺立在那，

肖战摘下了碍事的金丝框眼镜，丢在了床头，附身叼住了王一博还在骂骂咧咧的水津津的小嘴，舌头直冲喉头，一路上舔过每一寸齿贝，吻的人喘不上来气，王一博只得七荤八素的回应，下身湿了一片床单，自己的挺立突然被握住，上下抽动了起来，快感比羞耻先一步占据了王一博的脑袋，整个人飘飘欲仙，

肖战加快了手的速度，松了嘴又去啃王一博的喉结，这小孩的喉结生来就比别人的凸些，性感的要命，淅淅索索亲下去，嘴唇贴合着雪白的肌肤，种下一朵朵禁忌之花，王一博浑身麻的难受，随着漂亮的一个昂头，呻吟声中射了出来，白色浑浊的液体沾了肖战一手，几滴溅在了脸上，肖战停了动作，抬手舔了舔上面的精液，接着看了看身下浑身粉红色的人，王一博羞得不敢见人，胳膊挡在眼睛上，肖战偏要把他胳膊拽开，一个用力就把人拉了起来，让人坐在了自己大腿上，两条又细又长的腿挂在腰间，王一博垂着头不敢看他，脸又红又烫，他能感受到抵着自己下身的滚烫的硬物，像觊觎猎物很久的捕猎者，蠢蠢欲动

5  
肖战不紧不慢的伸手抓住了王一博的翘臀，狠狠捏了一把，疼的人叫出了声，

“你干嘛啊！”哑着嗓子喉咙里条件反射冒出来句软的要死的话

“现在开始，我问你答”肖战勾起了瘫在自己身上的人的下巴，

王一博脑子乱成一团，刚释放过的身体毫无力气，被迫抬着头看着肖战，眼里尽是迷情

肖战扶着人的小脑袋又把人放了下去，接着压上去，这回硬物直冲穴口去，堵在口外摩擦起来，王一博腿被分开抬起，两天胳膊软绵绵的按在头顶，

“我问你，极限存在准则是哪两条？嗯？”肖战扶着腰身缓慢的往里推进了一点，肠壁紧紧包裹着他的硕物，王一博闷哼了一声，扭了扭身子，“不……不知道……”

“不知道？”肖战直接整根送了进去，王一博被顶的没忍住叫出了声，眼泪噼里啪啦就掉了下来，呜咽了起来，下身火辣辣的，又疼又酸，

“再想想？”肖战抵在深处，不动了，

王一博整个小穴被堵着，难受的要命，摇着头去亲肖战的嘴巴，“我不，不知道，我想不起来……”浓重的鼻音混着哭腔，小狗狗一样讨好似的舔肖战的嘴角，

肖战抽出枕头塞到了王一博身下，迫使他挺起了腰，一下又往里深了点，“我提示你一下，单调有极必有什么？”

王一博此时快要晕厥，好不容易扒出两个字来，“极限……极限！必有极限，你快，你快动动……太难受了，”肖战得逞的笑了笑，开始慢慢抽插了起来，眉眼带着笑去咬王一博红透的耳朵尖，“还有一条呢？”

身下的人早被肏的没了神智，迷迷糊糊的呻吟着，每当顶到敏感处，肠壁都要条件反射的收合一下，肖战渐渐加快了速度，深入浅出，床板晃动着，发出咿咿呀呀的声音，每一次深入都要带着渍渍的水声，淫乱极了

“王一博，回答问题，还有一条呢？”肖战转移位置，含住了粉红的茱萸，舌头轻巧的转着圈吮吸着，手伸到王一博背后把人往上送，插的用力了些，

“别……别，啊……慢，慢点”有一说一，王一博从未这么烦过高数，浑浑噩噩的被肏的乱了眼，胸前的红豆一个个被把玩的肿了起来，浑身都是殷红，

“回答我王一博，什么定理？”肖战狠了狠，剧烈的抽插着，每一下都撞在最深处，

“肖战！啊……你……你个混蛋……”王一博身体随着肉棒的抽插前后抽动着，淫水顺着嘴角打湿了一边的床单

“还不知道吗，这都回答不出来，肯定得挂科了”肖战一脸悲痛，身下的动作却丝毫不减，

“夹……夹逼定理……”王一博撑着最后一丝神智说了出口，接着就昏了过去，肖战停住了，慢悠悠退了出来，把人翻了个身，再次贯穿而入，后穴早就湿透，轻而易举的包住了进入的硬物，紧紧贴合在一起，王一博小脸埋在床单里，汗湿的头发软软的散在一边，肖战俯下身亲了亲嘟着的嘴巴，胸膛贴着后背，汗津津的运动着，王一博失去了意识，像砧板上的鱼，随着每一次贯穿轻微扑腾一下，

“奖励你的”肖战轻轻在人耳边说道，之后尽数射了出来

之后可能是不知名的愧疚感上来，肖战抽出了湿溻溻的性器，抱着没了骨头一样的王一博去了浴室，细心的清理了一番，雾气包裹的王一博更好看了，眼睛闭着，睡相可爱的狠，肖战没忍住抱着人又亲了好多下，仿佛怎么都亲不够

最后肖战搂着王一博准备睡觉的时候，怀里的人喃喃道，“别，别挂我科……”皱着眉头，小嘴撅上了天

肖战好笑的低头亲了亲王一博的额头，

“不挂，我舍不得”

完


End file.
